


A Different Bet

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money is on the line for Sarge to make his move.</p><p>No one expected it would go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Bet

“This is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Oh my God, Bitters,” Katie Jensen said, glaring at fellow soldier who was lying next to her. The man was lying on his stomach, munching away at a bag of chips he’d surely stolen from Captain Grif. “Don’t you have a romantic bone in your body?”

“Oh yeah, romance. Rich from the girl dating Palomo.”

“Palomo is a romantic-”

“Wait shh, they’re coming.”

Both of the lieutenants ducked down in the bush they were hiding in, using the foliage to disguise themselves from the couple approaching. Back when the base learned that Colonel Sarge asked Doctor Grey to go on him for a evening stroll, the entire army of Chorus had gone into a frenzy.  For weeks, they’d been betting on when Colonel would bother to ask the doctor out and how, and with the answer possibly in sight, everyone had cashed in to see if they’d come out big.

There wasn’t a lot to gamble on in a war zone that wasn’t incredibly morbid. Betting on relationships seemed more wholesome. Even if it required unfortunate souls from the betting pool to keep an eye out on the results like a bunch of stalkers.

“What bet did you place?” Bitters asked as the two got closer, appearing over the hill. Jensen turned on her helmet cam for evidence. “I went for one hour into the walk, flowers with chocolate stolen from Captain Grif.” 

“I went robots, a week ago.”

“You didn’t put in more to move it up today.”Jensen shrugged.

“I don’t have the credits. I put everything else on Captain Grif and Captain Simmons.” 

Bitters shook his head. “It’s not gonna happen. Captain Grif is too lazy to walk across the hall, let alone have sex. Which, by the way, is a sentence that made me throw up a little to say.”

“Oh grow up-” 

Jensen cut off, watching as both the Colonel and the Doctor appeared on the horizon. Doctor Grey was out of her armor, her black hair up in a loose bun that looked nice on her. The Colonel, for once, was entirely out of armor, wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

“He takes off his armor,” Bitters said. “I thought he fused it to his skin.”

“ _ Shhh _ .” 

“So, Doctor Grey,” the Colonel said as they got to the top of the hill. He looked a bit flushed. “I guess you’re curious to why I asked you up here.”

“Oh my God, he’s so awkward-”

“ _ Shhhhhh _ .”

“I will admit, I’ve been wondering,” Doctor Grey said, a soft smile on her face. “I assume this isn’t about the robotics we’ve been working on.”

“Naw, nothing like that,” The Colonel’s accent was coming out, causing both of the younger soldiers to look at each other. Sarge looked off towards the distance and scratched the back of his head. “I might as well go for it.”

Sarge took a deep breath. Jensen took a deep breath. Bitters stopped chewing his latest potato chip. Doctor Grey’s smile grew wider.

Then Sarge opened his mouth.

“Let it rip, Lopez!”

A large boom startled them all. On instinct, Jensen and Bitters dove forward, causing them to burst out of the bust they were hiding in. Doctor Grey jumped back at the sight of them. And Sarge-

He was grinning like a loon, pointing to the fireworks in the sky that spelled “will you have dinner with me?” 

“Oh my God, he’s crazy,” Bitters said, staring up at the sky. Doctor Grey was grinning even wider, looking at Sarge like he’d gotten her a bunch of wires and robotics for Christmas.

“While I must suggest you abstain from fireworks in the future for the sanity of our peers who may be nearby, I believe the proper answer to your query would be a resounding yes.” She looked down at the lieutenants and waved her hand. “I know you two are startled, but if you don’t scurry soon, I’m afraid this might get very awkward for you two.”

“Awkward-” Jensen started until she noticed Grey looking at Sarge in a way that was absolutely not proper in the company of others. “Scurry. Got it, Scurrying.”

As the two ran back to base, they tried not to think how Lavernius Tucker was now 2000 credits richer. 


End file.
